Gaygay08
Find Polpo's Fortune '''é o oitavo episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO No mar, vemos a gangue jogando RPG. Muruno está mestrando enquanto os outros, sentados ao redor da mesa. * MT: Um stand muito poderoso aproxima-se de vocês pronto para os esmagar. Tsukiro está tendo ataques e quase morto. Joro, G.L., Ludwig e Elizabeth são os que sobraram. A luta pela flecha continua. O que vão fazer? * Jorno: Eu tenho uma ideia muito foda! * GL: Você vai foder a gente pivete. * Jorno: Deixa eu tentar, vai. * GL: Não. * Herm: Qual é. Não é possível que a gente se foda mais do que já estamos fodidos, deixa ele tentar. * GL: Pff. Vai então, mas quando perdermos, você tá fodido. * Jorno: Beleza! Eu vou tentar uma ação para pegar a flecha e em seguida enfiar ela em mim, o que permitirá que eu enfrente o vilão com meus poderes aumentados. * GL: Metido a protagonista. * MT: Ação audaciosa. Pode ser sua última esperança, veremos se tem sucesso. * Leben: Vai lindo! Ele joga o dado, que para no número um. * Jorno: a * GL: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJ PUTA QUE PARIU * Herm: ESSA FOI DE FODER KKKKKKKKKKKKK * MT: DFASHJASKLHDASFKJDLFHKADJSGDKJSGH. Ok, você erra o movimento e enfia a flecha diretamente no vilão. Agora ele alcançou sua forma mais poderosa e Tsukiro falece. O que farão? * GL: Eu vou rolar um D20 pra matar o char do Jorno. O barco da gangue finalmente chega ao seu destino, a ilha de Capri. Todos os seis desembarcam encarando o local que chegaram. * Herm: Ok, chegamos. O que a gente faz agora, Tucetão? * MT: Vamo mijar. * Jorno: opora * GL: Cala a boca Jorno. Juntos, eles vão andando pelas ruas da ilha até chegarem a banheiro, onde todos entram. * Jorno: ehhhh, Deltinha, dá pra dar um espaço por favor? * Leben: Ah, por que? Aqui tá tão bom. * Jorno: Não dá para nós dois mijarmos no mesmo quadrado do banheiro. * Leben: Mas eu queria tanto :c * Hans: Bando de viados do caralho. Certeza que apoiam o Haddad. * GL: Puta que pariu Hans é inacreditável como a habilidade do teu stand é fazer tudo que sai da tua boca ser uma completa merda. * Hans: Tá tirando, brony? Nunca tankará alguém com Deus em sua alma como eu. * MT: oh shit * GL: Vai começar essa porra. * Herm: Aí. Só tendo certeza. Ninguém aqui tem pau de quatro centímetros não né? * MT: why you want to know it * Herm: Hã... * Leben: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH * GL: Ok, Leben acabou de perder o No Fap. Eu que vou ganhar essa porra, certeza. * Jorno: Eu ganharia, mas já bati hoje. * Herm: Pera não podia bater? * GL: KKKKKKKKKKKKJ TROUXA Todos saem do banheiro e veem um velho com uma roupa vermelha, cabelo e barba branca junto a uma jovem gostosa de cabelo rosa. * Herm: Hm? * Jorno: what * Leben: Quem são esses? * MT: So, you finally arrived. * GL: Conta aí quem são, MT. * MT: Esse é o... De repente, Hans sai correndo com um pedaço de ferro e acerta a cabeça do velho, que cai sangrando. O conservador cheio de ódio começa a espancar o cara com aquilo. * Jorno: PUTA QUE PARIU * Herm: MEU DEUS * Menina: ?!?! * GL: HANS, QUE PORRA CÊ TÁ FAZENDO?! * Hans: EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA IMPUNE DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELE FEZ COM NOSSO PAÍS! BANDIDEO ANALFABETO CORRUPTO DO CARALHO! PETISTA DESGRAÇADO! ALÉM DE FALTAR DEDO E CÉREBRO, AINDA É VESGO UMA PORRA DESSA! * Jorno: HANS, ESSE AÍ NÃO É O LULA PORRA! * Hans: pera que * Herm: O LULA TÁ PRESO BABACA * Hans: a * MT: bruh Todos olham para a situação com medo, incluindo a menina. Hans larga a barra de ferro e se levanta, afastando-se do corpo espancado do velho. * Hans: A culpa é dele que veio tão parecido com aquele desgraçado. * MT: puta merda * GL: Quem era aquele? * MT: Ele é um dos capos da Passione, Pericolo. Eu contatei ele para que pudesse ocorrer oficialmente a minha elevação de cargo dentro da organização. When I give him the money, I will become a capo. * Herm: opora * Leben: Eu ainda não entendi aquela menina ali. * Menina: Deixa que eu explico. Eu sou a filha do chefe, e a primeira missão de vocês com um capo no poder seria a herdada do capo Polpo, que morreu do nada. Gleone olha para Jorno com raiva, e o novato começa a assobiar para tentar disfarçar. * Menina: Enfim. Agora, vocês seis tem a obrigação de cuidar de mim. * GL: Espera, somos seus babás? * Menina: Exatamente. * GL: Tô fora. * Menina: Ah, não tá não. Vocês são obrigados a manter a missão, se não a situação na Passione só piorará e vocês serão considerados traidores. * MT: opora * Menina: Então vamos parar de perder tempo e vazar logo daqui. Tem assassinos e essas porras atrás de mim, agora que sabem que o chefe possui uma filha. * Jorno: Espera. Você ainda não disse o seu nome. * Menina: Do que isso interessa? * Jorno: O Johny não quer ficar escrevendo Menina nas tuas falas o tempo todo. * Menina: Tsc. Ok então. Me chamem de Lu. É o máximo que vão ter. * Jorno: Esse nome não me traz boas memórias. * Herm: Pra mim tá bom, gostosa. * Lu: Você me chamou de quê? * GL: Está com um grupo de seis homens incels de gangue. Acha mesmo que vamos te tratar como deusa e te betar? Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, piranha. * Herm: Só de cuidarmos de ti pra não morrer tem que agradecer. * Leben: eu ainda não entendi nada. Vemos um homem misterioso sentado em uma cadeira encarando seu computador. Ele está de boa, quando recebe uma mensagem de um grupo nomeado pelo PC de "La Squadra". * Squadra: Viado, o corno do Polpo tomou no cu. Ficamos sabendo que ao mesmo tempo, a equipe do Muruno, que era o mais próximo do Polpo, sumiu do nada. Existem boatos que o gordo tava tomando de conta de uma pessoa importante ligada ao chefe. * ???: Saquei. Cês querem que eu vá atrás deles? * Squadra: Descobrimos a algumas horas a localização deles. Estão na ilha de Capri, a qual você está bem próximo. Queremos que vá lá. * ???: É, entendi. Mas o que eu ganho com isso? * Squadra: Relembrando que aquele cara faz parte da gangue do Tucchiarati. Todos queremos acertar as contas com alguém de lá, então você pode começar com o seu. * ???: Ora, ora. Finalmente uma oferta digna. Pelo visto, vou ter que aceitar. Me mandem a localização e eu mesmo dou conta deles. * Squadra: Ótimo. Mas, deixe o resto para que cada um de nós possa ter o seu momento. * ???: Vou tentar. Hehe. Leben está na rua, comprando coisas como comida e roupas para a equipe, que está escondida em uma casa no nada com a Lu, que não pode ser descoberta por ninguém. Ele guarda as coisas no seu carro e lembra-se das ordens da equipe. * MT: Leben, a gangue conta com você. Devido ao seu stand, você é o mais capaz de ir, fazer todo o necessário e voltar sem ser seguido. * Leben: Beleza. Mas, eu só vou por uma coisa. * MT: Hmm? * Leben: Eu vou ir e voltar fazendo tudo certinho, sem ser seguido por um inimigo. Mas, como pagamento, eu quero uma foto da bundinha do Jorno. * Jorno: O QUÊ?! * GL: Fechado. * Leben: ISSO! * Jorno: Espera! Eu não concordei com isso! * Herm: Desculpa mano, mas o jogo é o jogo. * Jorno/GL/MT: Perdi. * Herm: Aí, é impressão minha ou esquecemos alguma coisa? * MT: idk what could it be No banheiro que foi usado por eles mais recentemente, vemos que a fortuna de Polpo está guardada nas paredes do lugar, atrás dos mictórios. Voltando a Leben, ele abre a porta do motorista e vai se sentar, quando escuta uma voz. * ???: Finalmente, Serghirga. Nos encontramos novamente. * Leben: Nani?! Quem é que tá falando?! * ???: Você não lembra da minha voz? Está me desapontando. * Leben: Deixa de ser covarde e se mostra logo, filho da puta! * ???: Não tenha pressa, porque vai passar bastante tempo pagando pelo que faz pra mim! O gangstar abre a porta de trás, onde acabou de colocar as compras, e vê um homem com longa barba branca, um gorro vermelho e óculos. * Leben: Não pode ser! Você é... você é o Papai Noel?! * ???: Eu prefiro que me chamem de Klaus hoje em dia, depois de tudo que eu passei. E a culpa de tudo isso é sua, seu desgraçado. * Leben: Calma! Foi sem querer. * Klaus: E pensa que por causa disso eu vou aceitar todo meu sofrimento?! Está pensando errado! Eu me juntei a um grupo da Passione para estar preparado para obter minha vingança contra você, e após isso eu e eles vamos acabar com o seu grupinho para conseguirmos nossos objetivos. * Leben: Ah não mano. Eu vou te transformar em plasma se tu não calar a boca agora. * Klaus: Está me subestimando, seu viado?! O stand de Klaus, Lil' Feet, surge ao seu lado, e com uma de suas longas unhas, faz um corte no rosto de Leben. * Leben: FILHO DA PUTA! MEU ROSTINHO LINDO! * Klaus: Isso é só o começo, seu merda! * Leben: O COMEÇO DO SEU FIM, FILHO DA PUTA! TRAPSMITH! Ele se afasta do carro, e então surge seu stand, Trapsmith, um aviãozinho que chupa teu pau e te chama de gay, aparece, voando em alta velocidade contra o carro, e começando a fuzilar ele de tiros, quebrando os vidros e tudo. Klaus se esconde atrás dos bancos para não ser baleado. * Klaus: Então, esse é o seu stand?! É muito difícil lidar com ele nessa situação! * Leben: EU VOU TE MATAR, CARALHO! Lebenara começa a chutar o carro, enquanto seu stand ainda atira no inimigo, conseguindo acertar um tiro em seu ombro. * Klaus: PORCARIA! * Leben: SOME DA MINHA FRENTE, PORRA! Trapsmith entra no veículo pelo vidro quebrado pelos tiros e solta uma pequena bomba dentro do mesmo, que vai caindo. * Klaus pensando: Não pode ser! O que eu vou fazer agora?! É praticamente impossível fugir! A bomba explode e vemos o carro virando apenas chamas e destruído. Leben tenta observar pela janela, mas não acha seu inimigo. * Leben: Aquele papai noel do caralho. Meu rosto lindo foi marcado por causa dele. Bom, agora eu posso pelo menos voltar pra ca... Espera, cadê meu sapato? Serghirga vai andando até seu sapato, que saiu de seu pé e está um pouco longe, mas quando tenta calcá-lo vê que o seu pé está pequeno mesmo para o mesmo, estranhando, uma vez que até então ele estava batendo o tamanho certo, mas ignora e coloca do mesmo jeito, começando a andar. Enquanto isso, vemos no chão um Klaus de um tamanho muito menor, como se fosse um boneco. *Klaus: As pessoas subestimam a habilidade do meu stand, mas agora, eu usei ela para me salvar da morte certa e usarei também para me vingar do Leben! E depois disso, La Squadra finalmente terá sua vingança contra toda a gangue do Tucchiarati. *Leben: Ah, que merda. Vou ter que comprar tudo de novo por causa desse porra. Vamos lá então. *Klaus: Você não sabe o que tá te esperando, travesti inrustido. '''TO BE CONTINUED